disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
For the First Time in Forever
"For the First Time in Forever" is a song from the animated film Frozen to be sung by Anna (Kristen Bell) and Elsa (Idina Menzel). The song expresses Anna's delight at being able to see people again due to her sister's coronation. Meanwhile, it discloses Elsa's fear of accidentally revealing her powers to everyone. Lyrics Anna: The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates...? For years I've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange But wow! Am I so ready for this change Cause for the first time in forever There'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night... Don't know if I'm elated or gassy But I'm somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp) What if I meet... the one? Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace... Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've led so far! For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone... And I know it's totally crazy To dream I'd find romance... But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance! Elsa: (Inhales)Don't let them in Don't let them see Be the good girl You always have to be Conceal, don't feel Put on a show... Make one wrong move And everyone will know But it's only for today Anna: It's only for today! Elsa: It's agony to wait Anna: It's agony to wait! Elsa: Tell the guards to open up... the gate! Anna: The gate! For the first time in forever Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be Anna: A chance to change my lonely world Elsa: Conceal Anna: A chance to find true love! Elsa: Conceal, don't feel Don't let them know! Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever... For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way! Oh! Other versions |"Jeg Har Ventet Alt for Længe" |"I have waited too long" |Danish |- |Noortje Herlaar, Willemijn Verkaik |"Voor Het Eerst Na Al Die Jaren" |"For The First Time After All These Years" |Dutch |- |Hele Kõrve, Hanna-Liina Võsa | | |Estonian |- |Saara Aalto, Katja Sirkiä |"Ensi kertaa ikuisuuteen" |"For The First Time In Forever" |Finnish |- |Aline Goffin, Elke Buyle |"Voor het eerst in heel mijn leven" |"For the First Time in my Life" |Flemish |- |Emmylou Homs, Anaïs Delva |"Le renouveau" |"The renewal" |French |- | |"Zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten" |"For the First Time in Ages" |German |- | | | |Greek |- | | | |Hebrew |- | | | |Hungarian |- | | | |Icelandic |- |Serena Rossi, Serena Autieri |"Oggi, per la prima volta" |"Today, For the First Time" |Italian |- |神田沙也加、松たか子 (Sayaka Kanda, Takako Matsu) |"生まれて初めて" (Umarete Hajimete) |"First time since birth" |日本語 (Japanese) |- |박지윤, 박혜나 (Jiyun Park, Hye-Na Park) |"태어나서 처음으로" |"For the first time since birth" |Korean |- | Romina Marroquín Payró, Carmen Sarahí |"Finalmente y Como Nunca" |"Finally and Like Never" |Latin American Spanish |- | | | |Latvian |- | | | |Lithuanian |- | | | |Malay |- | |好久沒在生命裡 |"Not In Life For So Long" |Mandarin |- |May Kristin Kaspersen, Lisa Stokke |Første Gang på Lenge |"First Time in a Long Time" |Norwegian |- |ثمین مظفری، آزرو آفری(Samin Mozafari, Arezou Afari) |"برای اولین بار، بعد از یک عمر" |"For the first time, after a lifetime" |Persian |- |Magdalena Wasylik, Katarzyna Łaska |"Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć" |"The First Time I Can Remember" |Polish |- |Isabel Jacobetty, Ana Encarnação |"Pela Primeira Vez Pr'a Sempre" |"First Time Ever" |Portuguese |- | | | |Romanian |- |Кристен Белл, Идина Мензел |"Впервые в этот вечер" |"For the First Time This Evening" |Russian |- | | | |Serbian |- | | | |Slovak |- |Tanja Ravljen, Nuška Drašček Rojko |Prvič v življenju |"For the First Time in Life" |Slovene |- |Mimmi Sandén, Annika Herlitz |"För Förstä Gången Någonsin" |"Fir The First Time In Forever" |Swedish |- | |"前所未有的感覺" |"The Feelings That (I) Never Had Before" |Taiwanese Mandarin |- |หนึ่งธิดา โสภณ, วิชญาณี เปียกลิ่น |"เป็นครั้งแรกที่รอมาเนิ่นนาน" |"For The First Time That Have Waited For So Long" |Thai |- |Deniz Sujana, Begüm Günceler |"İlk Defa Hayatımda" |"For The First Time in my Life" |Turkish |- | | | |Ukrainian |- |Võ Hạ Trâm, Dương Hoàng Yến |"Cho giây phút lân đâu và mãi mãi" |For the first moment and forever |Vietnamese |} Gallery Trivia *One of the lyrics is similar to the second reprise of a song, When Will My Life Begin?, from Tangled. Both songs also carry a similar message; the start of a new phase in life. Rapunzel makes a cameo appearance with Flynn in Frozen during the song as well. **Said cameo appearance has sparked a popular fan theory that Rapunzel is the cousin of Elsa and Anna, and the journey their parents left (and were killed) on was taking them to Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. *One of the paintings that Anna imitates while jumping in the air is a remodelled version of "The Swing" originally by the French Rococo artist Jean-Honoré Fragonard, a painting which greatly inspired Tangled according to Glen Keane, one of the animators. *Before the final script, the original lyrics were "There'll be real, actual people"/"There'll be happy, smiling '''people", later replaced by "There'll be '''actual, real live people". Also, "For years I have roamed these empty halls" was contracted to "For years I've roamed these empty halls", "I hope that I don't vomit in his face" became "I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face", and "A chance to leave my sister's world" was changed to "A chance to change my lonely world." *As Anna sings "Nothing's in my way" she ironically runs into Sitron, Hans' horse. **This could be a subtle reference to the fact that Hans is the villian of the film. ***Although Anna was referring to changing her lonely world and finding true love before the day ended. *This song sounds similar to "I See the Light" from Tangled in certain parts. For example, "for the first time in forever!" sounds similar to "at last I see the light." However, they are inherently different being that the line "for the first time in forever" is based on the chord progression I (tonic) then IV, while "at last I see the light" follows the chords IV then I. There are also significant differences in notation such as the melody line and rhythm, as well as the orchestration, tempo and mood, making "For the First Time in Forever" a very original tune in its own right. Category:Songs Category:Frozen Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Songs that end abruptly